


Samantha dingle

by Ash_Becca_Carrotfarm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Becca_Carrotfarm/pseuds/Ash_Becca_Carrotfarm
Summary: Hi I'm samantha you can call me sam I'm not your average girl who wears dresses and short skirts in more into nikes and hoddies and I do look more like a man short hair and muscle build but I am and female for sure. I don't know most of my family all I know is that my parents where trash and threw me into care when I was born , but it's 20 years later now and I'm going to find them and I'm not looking for exscuses either only the truth.





	1. you what ? you wanna say that again ?

*****************************************  
Sam's perspective:

I get off the bus after it passes a sign saying welcome to emmerdale , it looks really quiet and well old. I walk to an obvious place that people know a pub . As I walk up the road I bump into a man probably low twenties with brown hair and a scruffy beard , he's on his phone so doesn't notice me when were walking and as we're both on our phones I walk straight into him. " watch it " he exclaims " you watch it you idiot you should be more careful next time alright! " . As I said at the beginning I won't take no crap from people) " stuckup" he grunts while walking away from me , " you what? wanna say that again? "" look mate I don't wanna fight yeah so just do one okay " I ain't taking that some random calling me stuckup so I pull him by the shoulder and lump him in the face " I'm not stuckup I just take no rubish from anyone alright! " 

Aarons perspective:

I was walking back from the pub to get back to the scrap yard as I ain't had the best day because Adam won't shut up about robert moaping around at vics since we split. I was minding my own bussiness on my phone when some lad with brown hair like me walked into me with a snappy attitude , I was already in the mood to get in a fight so when he lumped me that was it "oi! " I shout as i tackle him to the ground and punch him in the face . " you really gonna tackle me mate ? I may be a girl but don't mean I won't win " he says and I just stop and get off him " you what ? Your a girl? " I ask as I wont fight a girl and I thought she was a lad. I help her up and she kicks me in the stomach " yep " she giggles and walks into the direction of the pub. I don't go after her as I don't want the matter escalating to i just to to work .

sams perspective:

I walk back into the direction of the pub opening the doors to a rather quiet bar, I walk uo to the barmaid with long blonde hair and a snappy attatudie rather like me but with a more feminine style . " hello im looking for a chastity dingle ive been told she lives somewhere in this villiage and I was wondering if you could help " I ask the blond thos she dosent answer me she just shouts chas out to the back . after a miniute I see a brunete woman come through and the blonde points her in my direction , " you chastity dingle ? " I ask " yes I am and you are ?" I smirk and hurmorlly reply with " you really don't recognise me ? lol im not surprised the last time you saw me was 20 years ago and you left me on a care home doorstep " chas face drops and she stares blankly for a miniute before asking " Samantha ?" I laugh once more " yep that's me I wanted answers you stupid cow and I aint here to be nice or for sympathy " . at that point the brown haired man I punched erlier walks up to me and says " you what ?" and then he lookd at my so called mum and says " mum you alright ?" and I look at him surprised then laugh at the cut I left on his lip " that still sting ? " I ask pointing to his cut , " wait you know each other ?" mum asks "yeah we met brieftly " . "mum whats happening?" he asks so I turn to mum and say the same thing " yeah mum what is happening ?" .

I get walked into the backroom by mum and to be followed by the brunette to see a blonde haired teen girl on the sofa . I put out my hand out to the brunette and introduce myself ." Samantha " he shakes my hand and says "aaron" . I turn to mum " so mum , im guessing this is my brother ?" before she has a chance to reply the teen from the couch pushes past me to get to aaron and sounds alarmed, " aaron who did that to you ?" and she points to the cut on his lip , I answer for him "that would be me , and you are ? " she has a attitude with me as soon as I say I hit aaron " liv, Aarons sister " .  
I turn to mum and say " oh mother any other siblings I don't know about ?" 

its a few hours later when introductions and interogations are done I came to clarify that I don't want to know my mum still but liv and aaron aint that bad so she aint gonna stop me from seeing them .  
today didn't go as bad as I thought so mabey is should stick around for a little while longer.


	2. you dont know me

Day two in Emmerdale for me, I stayed in the b and b for the night. I changed into dark grey and black Nikes with black skinny jeans and a purple hoddie. I walk out the front to see aaron walking liv to the bus stop which I'm guessing is for school , when aaron walks away satisfied liv was on the bus I notice her scarper into the direction of a run down looking hut. 

I follow my sister off in that direction and notice it's a cricket pavilion , looking through the window I see the teen pull pull a bottle of white wine from her bag and a tin containing what look like photos but I can't tell from this distance . I walk through the pavilion door and notice her year stained cheeks. " are you not ment to be at school? " I ask sitting down next to her " yeah but I don't fancy it " she replies but without looking at me " and what's the real reason your hear? " she then looks up at me with a confused face and takes a swig from the bottle " I ain't talking to you alright you don't know me so just do one " I was not going to argue as she was right I didn't know her so I got up and flashed her a small smile before walking out .   
Yes I know it wasn't the best thing for me to do leaving a teenager with alcahol so I went to find aaron Simone who did know her . Walking into the pub I ask the blonde who I found out the name is charity and ask where aaron is , " I don't know for sure but probs work up at the scrap yard " she says and giving me directions to get there . " thanks I say before heading out without saying a work to mum. 

I found the scrap yard esay enough ,walking through the cabin I see aaron and two others a blonde talk man making an americano and a brunette chucking pens at aaron looking like there having a laugh , aaron spots me straight away. " aaron can I have a word please ? " I ask he nods and get off his chair to be stopped by the blonde "/who's this then ?" Aaron shots him a annoyed look " my sister if you must know not that I see it's any of your concern " the blonde face falls " oh come on aaron I'm tryna be nice here " "well. don't robert alright , as far as I'm concerned your mine of my bussiness " 

I walk outside the cabin with aaron and he apolagises for robert a ignorance and asks what wrong " it's liv " when I said that his face went pale and her started to panic " is she alright !? " that makes me feel calmer knowing I probs went to somone who cared about her a lot , " well I saw you drop her at the bus stop this morning but she didn't get on , I followed her into the cricket pavilion and tried to get her to talk to me but she was all snappy and was crying with a bottle of wine and some photos " aaron went back to the cabin and grabbed his mobile and put the high vis jacket he was wearing on a hick then I hear him say " Adam I got to go find liv I might be back later " aaron says thatnk a for telling him and that he will go talk to her , he used a soft tone and smiled at me before walking off . 

Aarons perspective: 

I walked up to the pavilion window and saw what sam said liv with a bottle of wine and crying to herself. , " hey monkey why you not at school ? " I ask walk in up to my little sister , she shrugs and takes a drink if the wine , I pull it from her hands and put in the lid . " you know I'm here if you want to talk to me and I know you don't know Sam but I'm sure she would listen " I hear somone behind me " your right i don't know you but I would like you and aarons right im here if you want to talk sis " I look back to my sister and she wipes her eyes and says she would like that too .   
Mabey we can all get along I think to myself


	3. you would do that for me ?

Livs perspective: 

I woke this morning will a banging headache more than likely from the wine. I walk into the backroom and see aaron eating his morning toast and Chas watching the weather with a brew , " morning " aaron says " morning " I say quietly then turn to chas " you got any paracetamol chas ? " she gives me a confused look as aaron didn't tell her what happens and neither did i but answers saying there were some in the second draw down to the left of the kettle .

I go upstairs to get Dressed in just Roberts old joggers he gave me when I ripped my jeans at the scrap yard and aarons long sleeved t-shirt , I didn't make an effort as I was having a really bad day. Truth be told I was missing robert he was like my dad and brother and my friend and I've lost him, but I couldn't tell aaron that because he would just blame himself so I took matters into my own hands to forget everything and I did a repeat of yesterday but there was no skipping school as it was a saturday.   
As I was walking to David's I saw sam she saw me straight away and came to ask if I was okay I said yeah but she was like aaron and could see straight through my lies . " fine in not but nothing can be done to help it so it doesn't matter anyway " I answer " let me be the judge of that " she replies .  
We sit in a bench outside the pub and talk " I miss robert " I say but then sam gives me a confused look and then I remember on sam doesn't know about aaron and robert " you don't know what I'm talking about to you " she just shakes her head and I briefly explain that he was like my brother and father and best friend in one but I don't mention aaron , I also tell her that I can't talk to aaron about " I can talk to home if you like for you " she says unsure of if it's the right thing to say " you would do that for me ? " she just miss and walks into the woolpack. 

Sams perspective:

I walk into the pub and see aaron on his phone in a booth on his own so I walk over , " aaron can I have a word ?. " he says yeah and gestures for me to sit down " I found out what the matter was with liv , she said she's missing robert, I don't know who that is and she wouldn't tell me much " he looks at me like Ive got two heads but he does speak " erm well robert was my partner and he lived with me and lib for quiet.a while but I didn't think they go on that well " I'm not homophobic so it's fine with me that aaron had a male partner " she said he was like her dad brother and bestfriend" he tells me thank you for letting him know and he's going to speak to her and I let him know she I put side there on the bench and I point to the doors . 

Livs perspective :

I'm on the bench with my knee bouncing up and down , it's a habit I picked up from Robert when I'm nervous , the doors of the pub swing open and Aaron. Comes walking out . " Hey Liv" Aaron says sitting opposite me " hey " I look down at my hands in my lap knowing that Aaron know what is bothering me . : I know you miss Robert " I let out a shuddered yes as I didn't want Aaron to hate me for it " and I bet now you think I'm stupid and you hate me for it " as I said that I looked up and saw him give me a said smile " I could never hate you sis I love you , and it's okay to miss Robert I know I do " those words shocked me as I didn't think my brother would ever admit to missing his ex , " so you wouldn't be mad if I wanted to see him from time to time ? " he let out a light chuckle " of corse not , go on go see him " , I smile and hug him thank him and head off to vic's where robs staying . Yeah


	4. i will always be here for you

Liv walked up to keepers cottage where she suspected rob would be , and most probably on his own as vic should be working on the lunchtime rush and the woolpack . She knocked the door lightly , loud enough to be herd tho . 

Roberts perspective :

There was a light knock on the door so I put my coffee Down on the table and went to answer it , went I opened the door I saw liv looking vunrable and not her sarcastic usual self and not far behind in the background Aaron was standing there and smiled at me before he walked off . " liv?" She looked up at me and asked if I was on my own , when I said yes she also asked to come in so I stood to the side to give way for her to get through. " so what's up then?" I asked as we sat on the couch " well erm .. it was acctualy ... erm .. well " I could tell she was worried about what she was going to say " liv what ever it is I'm not going to judge you for it " she looked up and had unshead tears in her eyes " I missed you rob " I was shocked at her words and I knew she wasn't joking when the tears silently rolled down her cheeks . " I miss you too liv , and I will always be here for you " she jumped up and hugged me as there was a knock at the door .

Opening the door I saw a girl she gave us both smiles , liv gave me a hug and said she would be back later if that was okay " of corse it is liv we can watch a move or somthing " then she left . " hi can I help ?" " are you Robert ? " I nod " I'm liv and Aaron's sister Sam " she holds out her hand as she spoke " nice to meet you " , " I'm guessing you and liv spoke then " she said " yeah she's gonna stop by later " I smile " good , we spoke erlier before I knew who you were she was upset saying how much you mean to her so I'm sure she's really happy now " before I had a chance to reply she said she was going to go . She said one last thing before going out the door " I can tell you are a big part of my siblings life "


	5. With us

its a new day and its nice to see my siblings happy .  
I thought today I would go around Emmerdale and take in my surroundings properly , today I wore grey jeans a black and white flannel with a black vest and red trainers with a navy beanie . I walked to the café to grab a morning coffee witch Is much needed to start the morning, outside across the road in front of the pub I can see Robert, liv and Aaron laughing and giggling at each other .  
Aaron spots me first hunching over in fits of laughter while trying to wave at me, liv seeing this got up off the bench and came running over to be with her bright red checks shouting at me to join them and telling me a joke that they were all laughing at but liv wasn't watching the road so she didn't see the car come zooming down the road at high speed but luckily I did. 

Aarons perspective :

liv ran down the road shouting at Sam when a car came down the road at high speed aiming right for liv but she didn't see it and I was to far back to don owt . that's when I saw the laughter expression on sams face change to fear as she dropped her coffee and ran to liv to push her out of thr way and to only get hit herself . liv felt to the wall at the edge of the road hitting her head on the curb and Sam went flying over the bonnet of the car and hitting the floor the other side .   
I ran to sam first as she was the one hit by the car and Robert went to liv, Sam was lying unconscious on the floor. 

livs perspective : 

I hit the curb with a thud and a shooting pain went through my head giving me an instant headache , looking up in the direction of the car and where sam pushed me out of the was Robert was crouched in front of me breathing heavily in fear asking me if I was alright " I'm fine rob but hows Sam please tell me shes okay " Robert gives me a unconvinced smile " I don't know Aarons with her but im sure she will be fine she is a dingle so she is a fighter" .  
I got up stumbling as I think I got up to quick and made my was over to sam , Aaron was bent over her crying , we may have only known her about a week but she was still our sister. 

sams perspective :

I woke up in a hospital bed with a cast on my right leg and a pain in my stomach , next to me was aaron and Robert and liv. " hia" I choked out . all three of them were smiling at me and liv was holding my hand , she didn't look like she had any injuries witch was good . a doctor walked in with a clipboard telling me everything that was wrong and that I old had a broken arm and concussion so when I go home tomorrow I need to be rested.   
when the doctor left aaron was looking at me with concern , " where are you going to stay while you recover ? as you cant be on your own at the b and b " . I give them a brief smile and shrug " I will be fine don't worry about me ". 

a few hours later they have all convinced me that I shouldn't be on my own and tell me about the mill that was being worked on before but is not done yet , Robert got all sheepish and confessed that he finished it but didn't want to say anything so kept it a secret . so here we are all going to try and make it work in the mill , Robert staying in the second flat for now .


	6. Divide Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is back on the mend from the car accident , and everything is great apart from Robert wanting the living arrangement altered .. and of Corse Liv's headaches she's been concealing.

Roberts’s perspective: 

Everything was getting much better now, Aarons really happy because he has both of his sisters by his side. however incant help feel a little jealous being alone in the flat next door listening to the laughter but not being apparat from it , so I’m going to ask for it to be changed so I can be with Aaron again br /> Samantha is doing well and is out of her crutches and is walking around with a support boot on, Aaron is extremely happy and there’s no other better feeling to know that. Liv also seams fine and has no repercussions about the crash just feels a tad guilty that sam got hurt because of her rash actions.   
Don’t get me wrong, okay , I love living in the mill and having the privilege to be part of my family again even if it is a bit chaotic but living in this flat alone with no company to fill the gloomy atmosphere then I don’t feel part of the family , just an odd one out . An outcast to the ones I would do anything for. 

Livs perspective:

It’s been three weeks since the accident that got sam hurt because of me, she ended up with multiple injuries so I have no right to complain about a measly headache because it’s nothing compared. Plus Aaron seams happy and d I don’t want to ruin that now I finally have the family I have always wanted I’m not about to complain about something that can easily e changed by popping a few painkillers.   
Roberts next door still, I know he wants to live with Aaron again but he just doesn’t say it, but I can tell by the way he acts like a deer in the headlights when his round late at night and has to leave. personally I feel he has the right move Mack in because I understand his love for my Rother , but then again Aaron needs to have a chance to get used to everything and its not bent hat long since everything seemed to piece back together again, hopefully it will all workout . 

Its late and Roberts round again, were all in the living room watching the avengers movie, when it ends we all go our separate ways to go to be and I don’t forget to pick some paracetamol from the kitchen on the way because it makes no sense to me on why my headache is back, it’s been weeks now so surely it should have faded. I guess not.  
Jumping out of bed I make a sprint for the bathroom, having the need to be sick and not wanting to all over the floor. I must have made a ratchet because one fast patter of footsteps follow after vie done and another pair thumping along not to shortly after, my guess Aaron and sam are not standing behind me. Aaron is the first to move, hand on my back and pulling my hair out of my face , there’s hundred and one questions leaving my siblings mouths but I can’t seem to concentrate , the headache is getting extremely worse and sounds like a drum ‘ thud thud’ and it hurts so bad.

Aaron’s perspective:

‘liv , liv listen to me okay I need you to stay awake okay ‘I turn to sam with a worried look on my face ‘ you need to keep her awake okay , I’m going to get Robert ‘ and at that I flee from the room in search from my boy-boyfriend? .  
‘Robert Robert open up please quick its liv ‘quick thudding comes from the similar set of metal stairs, the sound all too familiar and then the door opens. Explaining everything Robert rushes to the bathroom the other side of the mill. 

Livs perspective:

I wake up to the stag smell of like chemicals and hand sanitizer, ah him in hospital. opining my eyes I see Robert and sam by my bed , Robert on the phone probably to Aaron and I think I guessed right by the way Roberts shouting down the phone that I’m awake and a reply of ‘ on my way’ .  
When Robert sits down and Aaron arrives they explain that I will have frequent migraines from now on due to the impact to my head in the accident and I will be on meds for a while. , liv why didn’t you tell us you were having headaches? It could have been a lot more serious all because you couldn’t be other to let us know ‘Aaron is getting annoyed now. Sam tells him to calm down because shouting isn’t going to help anyone and she asks me again but calmer. , I didn’t say anything because I feel guilty that you got serious hurt because of me so the fact that I only got a headache was nothing in comparing’. Aarons hard expression changed to soft after hearing my explanation and hugs me telling me that what I did was really dangerous and that I need to tell someone next me. Robert chimes in with ‘not that there’s going to be a next time though hey kid’.  
When were back in the mill later on I nudge Robert to tell Aaron jowl he feels about the living arrangements. 

Roberts’s perspective: 

I watch as sam and Liv purposely leave us alone for a while to talk. Turning to Aaron his eyebrows are raised in question, and I wove to sit opposite him in the living room. ‘I want to talk to you’


	7. Divide Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two to the previous chapter.

Roberts’s perspective: 

I watch as sam and Liv purposely leave us alone for a while to talk. Turning to Aaron his eyebrows are raised in question, and I wove to sit opposite him in the living room. ‘I want to talk to you’  
i take a deep breath before continuing withwhat i want to say. ' i feel alone , like were not a family anymore even from the amount of times you have said we are. its empty and hunted in the flat next door, living by myself means im followed by all the memories of the past and the voice in my head telling me none of this is going to work out . so i dont want to be alone anymore Aaron , please dont leave me there on my own anymore'. when i finished what i consider as rambling on i looked up at Aaron to see hes pained exspression , like he was really shocked and saw none of this coming . ' i thought you were happy , i thought we were okay ' Aaron said, i just shrugged. 

I know after everyhtig thats going on right now with Sam and Liv is probobaly a huge inconvinenece right now so i get up to satnd and leave Aaron to help the girls as they are more important that my childish vewis. 

 

Aaron's perspective : 

Everyhting Robert has just told me shook me to the core , i didnt know he felt that way and i thought eveything was alright in our relationship , but obviously not so its clear to me that i need to fix it , pronto. ' Robert wait ! ' he turns around and looks at me, dropping he's hand from the door handle out of the flat.my loving boyfriends face is pale and looks exsausted and worn out , how could i have not noticed this before ? i ask myslef. ' please dont go , im so sorry and i didnt know you felt this way i should have been more observant to see that you are hurting and need our support but i promise you now , i am here and we will do everything together and your not on your own . come home Rob'. the realisiazition of what i said hit hes posture promtly. standing up i walk over to my partner and hold out my hands for him to take , ' i love you '. 

 

Robert's perspective: 

'i love you , i love you , i love you ' those three words going on repat in my head head , i havent heard those words in so long. I let out a breath i didnt even know i was holding in, ' i love you too Aaron , so much' .


End file.
